Dark Minion's Diary
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: Ever wonder how the Dark Minion spent his time when you weren't telling him what to do? This story tells of his thoughts that he had in his spare time. Rated T for future violence. On Hiatus due to other projects
1. Day 1: The Hiring

**A Dark Minion's Diary**

By Commentaholic

A/N: This game does not belong to me; all credit goes to Bethesda and their Deepscorn Hollow DLC. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please be kind. :D. Please give any HELPFUL advice you might have. Not sure if this will go farther…A YEAR in the life? I don't know…hopefully you people can help me decide.

Dark Minion's Diary, Day 1:

9:00 A.M., Morndas, 13th of Last Seed, 3E435:

Well, Diary; today is the first day of my new job as a servant in Deepscorn Hollow. A very shady-looking man approached me yesterday, apparently on the behalf of a wealthy adventurer who had recently come to own a piece of property, the Deepscorn Hollow. It's a place that I had no prior knowledge of, yet it apparently has my name already put down for employment by its previous owner, Greywyn, who has recently passed away. That, or he killed himself, I'm a little fuzzy on the details. All I know is that it pays well, has great health coverage, and offers room and board. And, let's face it, my parents are getting after me to get out of their basement. I, thinking "What's the worst that could happen?" accepted the job. He told me to head over there on Morndas and wait in my quarters for the adventurer to arrive and give me my orders, saying that my uniform would be on the bed. In fact, I'm actually running late! I'd better get over there and prepare for my boss to arrive. Wish me luck!

5:00 P.M., Morndas 13th of Last Seed, 3E435:

My first encounter with my new master went rather well, even if he didn't say much. He merely gave me my orders and left. He was unexpectedly rather kind, giving me my first day to organize my room as I saw fit, and to let me unpack. I have to say though; I'm not really digging the outfit. Say what you will, but black just isn't my color. And the makeup! Why would anyone have an employee's face look like it just crawled out of a coffin from a shallow grave? But who am I to complain about 10 Septims a day. I expect my new boss will have something important for me to do tomorrow, because he seemed like he had something in mind for me. After all, this place does need some sprucing up, if I do say so myself.

A/N: Well, there's Day 1! I'm not sure how much of a story I'll write, I might just go for a week, or less if people don't think there's any potential. What do you think? Comment please! :Ds s


	2. Day 2: The Target

**A Dark Minion's Diary**

By Commentaholic

A/N: Day 2 of the series, I hope to do one per day, but don't get mad if I'm slow on the update

Many thanks to Leonette and Warwick89 for being my first reviewers.

Dark Minion's Diary, Day 2:

8:00 A.M., Turdas, 14th Last Seed, 3E435

Dear Diary,

I finally got a look at my master's face this morning! When I first met him, he had hidden his face in the dark recesses of his hood. Today, when he was swimming up from the underwater entrance to Deepscorn Hollow, (That's right, I said underwater…a major design flaw, if you ask me), I finally saw his face. He had a gaunt face, hair like liquid blood hanging past his neck, with black eyes that seemed as though they could pierce your very soul! I hurried back to my room before he saw me, fearing that his face was something he truly wanted to keep hidden, and I don't blame him for it! Anyway, he dried himself off and proceeded to my room, where I waited at attention, wanting to make the impression that I was ready for anything he wanted me to do. Oh was I surprised when he entered. It was the first time I'd actually seen him in his full range of equipment. Strapped across his back in crossed ebony sheaths were two longswords. I saw, from a glimpse of one of the blades sticking out a bit from one of the sheaths, that they were made of ruby! Where he obtained enough rubies to hammer out into blades is beyond me, although I imagine he has come across many of the gems in his adventurous travels. Underneath the chest straps for the blades' sheaths, he wore armor that I'd never seen before, darker than ebony, it made one's eyes itch to see it. Over the armor, he wore a cloak that seemed to absorb all light from the many torches I'd lit in the room to make it easier to find my things. His face, of course, was obscured once again. Only his mouth was revealed by the torchlight. This mouth curled up into a gruesome grin that I hoped I would never see again. "Ah, my Dark Minion, good to see that you're ready for your mission." Dark minion? That's my title? "My Dark Minion, your mission is to infiltrate the inner circle of a Dunmer named Andryl Dovaris in the city of Bravil. Get close to him; learn his secrets, for he has many. More orders will come once you have achieved that."

With that said, my master retreated to his chambers.

5:00 P.M., Turdas, 14th of Last Seed, 3E435

Dear Diary,

I have arrived at Bravil, and I know, it's unsafe to be writing while walking. I merely wanted to get my impression down while it was still fresh in my mind. To me, Bravil is the epitome of the word Stagnant. The middle class barely ekes by on their minimal income. The poor languish in the slums, barely paying the rent with their begging income. The Rich, well, to tell the truth, are in the Imperial City, paying no heed to their former hometown. I asked around for Andryl Dovaris, and everyone seems to know him. He lives in one of the second floor domiciles, and while the house is rather bland and run-down, he is actually rather wealthy. No one knows why he chooses to live like this, but I guess this is why my master sent me here, to find out. I'll write to you once I have introduced myself. I wonder why my master has taken an interest in him….

A/N: Day 2: Personally, I think I did better the first day, but hey, I'm pretty critical of my own work. Leonette, the crossed blades are for you :P


	3. Day 3: The Tavern

**A Dark Minion's Diary**

By Commentaholic

A/N: Day 3! I'm going to try to do a little time-lapse in the upcoming chapters, as I'm not sure that I want to cover the entire infiltration per entry, as I'm thinking that making one's way into an inner circle would take time. I am thoroughly surprised at how much people are enjoying this. To be honest, I only really expected the people whose stories I had commented on. Thanks for the support from Arty Thrip, AndyArcher, Sturmgeschuts, Warwick89, and most of all: Leonette, who inspired me to become a fanfiction writer. Thank you all. I know that many of you enjoy the humor that the Dark Minion presents on a daily basis, I'll try to work some more in. For everyone's information… I changed the Dunmer Dark Minion into an Imperial, I hope nobody minds. I hope that it's the last thing on which I go off-road. Once again, I don't own Oblivion, as much as I wish I did.

-Commentaholic

Dark Minion's Diary, Day 3

_The Infiltration_

2:30 P.M., Middas, 15th Last Seed, 3E435

This morning, while still curious about my orders, I set out to make my mission a success (or else I wouldn't get paid). I bought some clothes at the local general store, The Fair Deal, disguising myself as a local, in lieu of the Hollow's uniform of a green shirt, brown pants, leather boots, and a black hood. Instead, I donned some nice middle class clothing: a quilted doublet, some breeches, and some doeskin shoes. This left my blonde hair blowing in the noxious breeze of the Cesspit City.

I then set out to find Andryl. I found him in the tavern: Silverhome on the Water, sipping a flagon of ale. I bought myself a flagon from the proprietor, Gilgondorin, and made my way across the room. I stopped short when a burly Nord in fur armor blocked my path.

"Name!" the Nord said brusquely, obviously ready if my name didn't meet his criteria.

"Umm… what?" I said, quite clueless as to why I needed a name to sit with a supposed "nobody"

"It's alright, Havilstein, let him approach," said Andryl, a smile on his face, "I'm not too busy to meet with someone new in town."

I sat down at his table, suddenly a lot more alert. Why would a person posing as a middle class philanthropist need to be guarded by a very scary (and skilled, too, by the look of his battleaxe) Nord.

"Hi, I'm…" CRAP! I didn't even think to make up a name and cover story! Crap crap crap crap! "I'm Darkin Minionellus, nice to meet you." Wow… that's the best I could come up with… BUT I have to take it and run with it now! "I'm new in town, and people said that you were the person to talk to about making the best of Bravil."

"They told you right, Darkin," Andryl said, "By the way, sorry about Havelstein, he's a bit over-protective of me, not exactly sure why. He just arrived here one day and told me he had orders to make sure I was still alive. Don't know exactly what he meant, I mean, why would someone kill me?" Andryl smirked. "My name's Andryl Dovaris, by the way, philanthropist, chapelgoer, and entrepreneur." He extended his hand for mine.

"I'm an entrepreneur myself, for a… private organization." Wow, I'm good at making this up, although I'd better make sure my stories agree and are planned ahead in the future.

We finished our ales and parted ways; he gave me the location of his house, in case I needed anything.

A/N: Well, I didn't get to write as much as I wanted to this morning. I hope I tickled your fancies enough to keep you guys hooked. Here's a little tidbit of knowledge that I created, Havelstein Hoar-blood, aka: Silencer for the Dark Brotherhood, was sent to guard Andryl before the dark brotherhood issue.


	4. Days 4 and 5: The Grand Reveal

**A Dark Minion's Diary**

By Commentaholic

A/N: Day 4! I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, as I went like 2 weeks without writing a single word until chapter three last Saturday. Thanks for the reviews! 8 so far for three chapters, but hey, it's more than I expected. Look for my new story, The Fall of Lord Kelvyn. In this story, I intend to write about the life of Battlehorn castle, and the days leading up to Lord Kelvyn's demise. I take character requests, so if you have any OC's, I'm willing to put them in the story as long as you provide: Race, gender, weapons preference, backup weapon preference, clothes/armor, religious or not, and way of talking (snide, sarcastic, basically a viewpoint on the world), class, and faction (knight, assassin, bandit).

-Zetafire: I thought that an imperial would make the sense of humor a little better, I just couldn't see a dark elf having that kind of viewpoint. The Imperial, however, I could totally see one living in his parents' basement for years until finding a job. Thanks for the Review!

-RavingReader: Thanks for the vote of confidence. It is my first fanfiction, but I have long made up stories in-game to which I try to hold. I am not ashamed to admit it, but I kinda love to narrate things as they happen in real life, as well as video games. The language and makeup and uniform is meant to compliment the humor put into the story. I meant this Dark Minion to be just a regular Joe until hired into the job, so I had to put him into the outfit.

-And last, but certainly not least: Arty Thrip: My most loyal reader, I really appreciate your contributions, yes, the Dark Minion will change over time. I am starting him as a naïve young imperial curious about his new job. By the end, a certain group of fangirls may hate me for what will be in the last chapter of this series. Apart from the thing that they will dislike, people might be sad for the descent into bloodlust that will be the Dark Minion. Thanks for your constant vigilance and reviews! :D

Sorry for such a long intro: P. I just felt so much like writing, that I just had to advertise my upcoming story, as well as thank the people who comment.

-Commentaholic

Dark Minion's Diary, Days 4 and 5:

_The Grand Secrets_

* * *

-Begin Entry-

11:30 p.m., Fredas, 17th of Last Seed, 3E435

Success! I have spent the last 2 days getting to know Andryl, or Andy, as he'd like me to call him now. It's true! We made fast friends after I came by on Turdas with a bottle of Surilie Brothers Vintage 399 Wine. He really has some sort of obsession with the stuff, and doesn't get it often in Bravil. Silverhome on the Water never seems to have any in stock, and he only gets it in Skingrad whenever he goes there for his yearly business trip. We've found much in common. He, like me, grew up under the close eye his parents in Morrowind. It seems as though he's part of the House Hlaalu, despite not being related to the main branch. This explains his mysterious wealth in the imperial province, because as we all know, Hlaalu has always supported Imperial interests in Morrowind. Meanwhile, back on Nirn, he has invited me to his house tonight to show me something. I think this might be the moment that I discover the secret my master hinted at.

* * *

-Begin Entry-

12:45 p.m. Loredas, 18th of Last Seed, 3E435

By the Nine Divines, I never thought that'd be his secret!

I arrived at his house at the designated time, and Andryl met me with a smile. We proceeded past Havilstein's protests into his room where he locked the door, sat me down at his desk, turned around, and sat on his bed with a conspiratorial smile on his face.

"Though we've only known each other a few days, I feel as though I can share this with you. However, you must swear never to tell a soul about what I'm about to show you."

I agreed, internally giddy with excitement over my success.

He proceeded to his bookcase, where he tipped a book on the third shelf partially outwards. I heard a click, and the bookshelf slid to the side.

Behind it was a chest, hidden in an alcove about 4 feet off the ground. He took the chest out of the alcove and carried it to the desk. He then proceeded to pry up a floorboard and retrieved a key from under it.

_This must be really valuable if he's willing to go to these lengths to protect it._ I thought.

Andryl inserted the key into the chest's lock. It clicked. He opened it; I craned my neck trying to see inside the box…

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry, I feel terrible, but I just felt like the series was due for a cliffhanger, hopefully this submission that is about 200 words longer than my usual ones will appease you. That and I hope that you will enjoy my upcoming series, "The Fall of Lord Kelvyn".

-Commentaholic

Please don't hate me T_T


End file.
